Danger mouse the beginning
by amber allen289
Summary: This is the moment when we get to see danger mouse when it all Began. We will hear abot him being born, to when he's 11 years old, and when he's 26. He listened to his mother a long time ago and now he is in the secrest agency in London, protecting the world as he goes on.


Narrator: ''Hello everybody, I'm the narrator for... something. I just got informed that there's a major emergency at the hospital in London. Mrs. castalena mouse was in labor and Mr. Hendrickson mose was very nervous. After 1 hour of hard work, her child has just been born. I am overhearing the people in the room, in awe at her child. And now we will go over to this conversation about her child.'' Doctor:'' Well done Mam'e, I congradulate you to you'r first born son.''Mrs. mouse was happy and she was hoding her child near her heart. Mrs. mouse:''I will call him Danny O'Malley.'' Narrator:''Her first born son! I'm so convensed into seeing this cute little baby.''

Mrs. mouse:''Hendrickson! Meet you'r son, Danny O'Malley''. Mr. mouse:''Oh Castalena, he's beautiful. Doctor:''Mam'e, may I inform you that you'r son has only one eye and that would be the right eye''. Mrs. mouse:''Really, I didn't even know he had one eye until now.'' Mr. mouse:''Oh dear, what ever shall we do?'' Doctor:''Well for the times being, we will have to give you an eyepatch.'' Mr. mouse:''Well, we'll just have to get used to Danny for a while.'' Mrs. mouse:''Okay honey.

11 years later...

Danny O'Malley:''Mom, some kid at school called me a one-eyed pirate rodent!'' Mrs. mouse:''Oh deary me, not that kid who used to beat you up, is it?'' Danny O'Mally: (Nods yes) Mrs. mouse: (sighs) '' Danny, don't feel angry or upset, one day, you will overpower you'r future and you will become detective and solve crimes, and that is a good job to ever have.

Danny O'Malley:''Thanks mom, you know what, I think I can follow you'r advice, and keep on being myself, and not what other kids think.''

15 year's later...

Narrator:'' After 26 years of life of Danny O'Malley, he's starting to get on the right track in life. He's living it up in London town with that bright yellow eye, and that spiffy eye-patch, but Danger mouse has now been informed to be in the secret agency of London. He's meeting a man called Colonel K.'' Colonel K:''DM, it's good to see you at the agency. You'r reports are all clear and you'r documents have been reformed to you'r secret files.''

Danny O'Malley:''Well Colonel, my family has alway's been clean and they have a very important job and a college degree, I think it's all clear that the only chance for me to save the world is to make my point and keep things straight.'' Colonel K:''You'r in the job DM, you'r assistant will be waiting for you in the assistance room, and he's the only one in there.''

Narrator:''As Danger mouse (Danny O'Malley) walks to the assistance room, he opens the door which comes upon a little hamster with a pair of glasses, a black and yellow tie, and a nice suit with a blouse.'' Danny O'Malley:'' Hello good sir, I'm you'r chief forever in the agency, What's you'r name sir?'' Penfold:''Ernest Penfold, but you can call me Penfold, because I don't like being called Ernest.'' Danny O'Malley:''Alright Penfold, are you ready to help me in the agencyand solve crimes with me?''

Penfold:''Yes chief.'' Danny O'Malley:''Let's go to HQ then.''

HQ- Pillar box in Baker Street...

Danny O'Malley:''Okay Penfold this is it, our new home and our secret base headquarters, do you like it?'' Penfold:''Yes chief, it looks fancy outside.'' Danny O'Malley:''It may look fancy outside Penfold, but on the inside is mch better.'' Narrator:''As the 2 walks in Hq, they see a car parked with Danger mouse's own logo on it, and they see a lift that will help them go up and down in need. As they went up the lift, they see a really fancy room with a circular couch and 2 statues of a man or a woman, and a T.v bilt into the wall.''

Danny O'Malley:''Wow, I was right, it does look a lot more fancier in here than on out.'' Penfold:''You know what chief, I'm going to pick my room on the right, and you'll take the one on the left.'' Danny O'Malley:''Good decision Penfold.'' Penfold:''I got a good feeling that staying here with you for life chief, can be the greatest start in all our hearts.'' Danny O'Malley:'' I like that speech, now let's start unpacking, and complete today's task.''

Narrator:''Danger mouse and Penfold are off to a great start in the agency business and wherever there is danger he'll be there. Oh I just said the theme song line that was meant to be said by the way.'' Danny O'Malley:''Um narrator, can you get to the actual point in this story please, we haven't got all day.'' Narrator:''Well alright keep you'r hat on, I'll tell them. After a long period of time in the agency, Danger mouse and Penfold has solved crimes and made the world from becoming a disaster.

Penfold became not very fond to the lift anymore, because it makes him sick, and Danger mouse has now taken place as secret agent of the year, and has won many medals in the service of braveness, he's practically got his mother's advice stuck by his side.'' Penfold:''Hey, I just didn't become not to fond of the lift for this term, I have also gotten my way into 2nd class of the coward's congress.''

Narrator:''Good for you Penfold, Now I'm continueing my story, um I mean Danger mouse's story and we are now going to when he's going to talk about his nemisis.

Baron silas greenback-

Narrator:''We come apon the villinous files of Baron Silas Greenback, a villinous toad that want's to take over the world. He has a per caterpillar named Nero. And he also has a henchman named Stilleto, his real name is Nacassio Mofasia, his codename is Stilleto. Baron Greenback also has another henchman called,Leatherhead, and he's not much help for him, and all he does is read comic books.'' Danny O'Malley:''Narrator, could you be a little quiet over here, I'm trying to spy on Baron greenback, so just be quiet okay.''

Narrator:''Well alright, I'll be quiet as a mouse, ha ha, quiet as a mouse, did you get it Danger mouse?'' Danny O'Malley:''(is mad and cross and he growls at him.) Narrator:''Okay, I'll stop.'' Penfold:''Cor chief, what's going on in there?'' Danny O'Malley:'' He's saying- As soon as the weather machine is complete, I shall make a snowstorm that's as cold as Antarctica, and then they will have to make me ruler, or everything will be frozen soldi at midnight.'' Penfold:'' Oh crumbs chief, how are we going to stop him?''

Danny O'Malley:''We're going to stop him by alway's doing the same thing we've done to himm, we are going to destroy his machine before he even get's a chance to test it out.'' Penfold:''Good thinking DM, real good thinking.'' Narrator:''As Baron Silas Greenback and Stilleto leaves the labratory, Danger mouse heads in and takes a good look at the weather machine, and he try's to figure out how to disconnect the right wires.'' Danny O'Malley:''Now, try to concentrate Danger mouse, there's a blue wire, a red wire, and a yelllow wire.

If it's a simple blueprint invention, cut the red wire, and if it's a handmade invention that doesn't contain a blue print, cut the blue wire.'' Narrator:''Well this is confusing, I mean why did he mention a yellow wire if you only cut a blue wire and a red wire. This is complete nonsense''.Danny O'Malley:''Baron Greenback alway's makes his inventions by hand, so I'll cut the blue wire.''

Penfold:''hurry chief, I think I hear someone coming.'' Danny O'Malley:''Okay, Done it, now let's go Penfold.'' Narrator:''I'm still wondering why he mentioned a yellow wire. Oh, sorry. He cut the blue wire just in time when Baron Greenback came in the door and brought it to the center of Mayfair forest. And once he got there, he tried to test it out by makingit rain, but it blew up and both Greenback and Stilleto had major injuries.'' Danny O'Malley:''And he's in the jail hospital, and I don't think he'll be getting out of there for at least a week or 2 in the hospital, and then he will stay in jail for a decade.''

Penfold:''Cor well that's great news, if he's in the jail hospital, then they won't let him leave until the weekly test is complete. But wait DM, he alway's breaks ot of jail every time we put him there.'' Danny O'Malley:'' Your right Penfold, I guess when he's at the jail hospital, he won't even move. So that means we have a full week or 2 on vacation. Penfold:''Horray! I love a week or 2 on vacation!

Narrator:'' Danger mouse and Penfold has defeated Baron Greenback and his henchman Stilleto for the very lasy time. And he's probably thinking that Stilleto didn't build it right, and he's probably mad at him. So this is as far as I go in this story. So tune in for the next amazing and exciting adventure of, Danger mouse.'' CONTINUE GOING DOWN 2 OR 3 TIMES TO SEE A MESSAGE...

Amber: Hello all of you fan's ot there, I just wanted to say that I am joining the Danger mouse club, and my name is Amber allen. I'm a 12 year old girl in the 6th grade at Trent Lott Academy. This is my dream of finally writing a book online. That over time is when I didn't know what I was doing, and I posted this short sentence that said: Danger mouse is the best. So, I'm so sorry. This is my first story, so I want to see if you guy's all like it. I've been up all night last night at 11:30 just to finish it. I will see you guy's later at the next story of Danger mouse.''


End file.
